


Jedi Luke

by TreeOfTime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi Luke Skywalker, Mentions mutilation, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime
Summary: One shot of Luke confronting the Sith Leia Vader and Sith Darth Vader, or more like them hunting himI just threw this together for fun
Relationships: Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Jedi Luke

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I had the inspiration *waves hands* this isn't going anywhere, its just a one shot for the hell of it

One shot: Jedi Luke

Luke was the last Jedi… The true last jedi. Obi-Wan was gone. His Master and his dear friend, like a father figure was truly gone. All the knowledge that Luke had since being a young Padawan, a child, was in his mind. No writings, only teachings. No one to pass it on to if he died. Only the Sith remained. One of him, two of _them_. Master Obi-Wan had sacrificed himself, protecting Luke so he could get away and join the Rebellion properly. The Empire was gaining too much power, Obi-Wan had declared him ready, Luke hadn’t been ready. Luke wasn’t ready!

He definitely felt that way… especially now. He was being hunted now, in the forest Yavin Four. The two Sith hadn’t been interested in the Rebellion, they left their mindless troops to do what they wouldn’t, they were interested in _him_. They knew he was the last Jedi, they were ready to wipe him out, the last of the religion of the Jedi. That terrified him. Yeah he was terrified of death, but losing the only religion that would help Force sensitives in the future, to the Light was even more terrifying. 

Luke snapped out of his thoughts as he sucked in a shaky breath, shielding himself as he stared out into the forest, praying to the Force to protect him. He couldn’t face them. He knew them. But they didn’t know _him_. They didn’t know the truth, Obi-Wan had warned him of the threat of revealing his true self. Once he had ached for his family but after seeing countless slaughter by their hands… no more. 

At that moment his comm-link went off, Luke quickly answered it, bringing his wrist to his mouth.  
“Luke! Luke where are you? We managed to get off the planet!” Luke instantly smiled, grateful for his smuggler friend. “Tell us your coordinates so we can find you.” Chewie roared in the background, agreeing with him. It felt like a punch to the gut, his dearest friends trying to find him, to help him.

“I’m sorry, Han… I didn’t make it out.” Luke choked up, knowing he shouldn’t be attached but Han and Chewie were like family.

“What do you mean you didn’t make it out?!” Han barked in horror and Chewie let out a choking noise of pain. “Where are you? We’ll come back and get you-”

“No!” Luke hissed, glancing around the forest in fear, trying to be quiet. “No, its too late. I’m not going to be-” Luke cut himself off, swallowing his emotions for a moment. “I’m not going to be alive soon, Han. Get out and get as far away as possible. I did what I could. I’m sorry, I owe you a couple of credits and a sabacc game… or two.” Luke weakly joked, listening to the silence like a dagger to the heart. “Take care and may the Force be with you.” 

“Luke-” Han began but Luke shut off the comm-link, fighting back tears. It hurt more then it should but Luke always had been prone to attachments. 

“That was quite touching.” A voice whispered and Luke lunged forward, nearly missing his head being cleaved off in one fell swoop. The tree he had been up against definitely hadn’t been missed, the tree groaned as it tilted before collapsing off to the side. Animals and birds screamed in surprise, fleeing or taking flight while Luke instantly was up on his feet and his lightsaber activated as he stared at the two terrors of the galaxy. Darth Vader and Leia Vader.

The two of them combined was utterly terrifying, their glowing yellow and red eyes especially sent shivers down his spine. 

“So that is your name… Luke.” Vader taunted, smiling as he seemed to savor the moment, assessing the child Jedi. The last remnants of the once powerful religion. “Not much of a Jedi. A mere child.” Luke stiffened, trying to remain calm and expel his emotions of fear and terror into the Force.

“Still enough to avoid you for nearly two decades.” Luke taunted back, eying them both to make sure one didn’t find an opening in his defensive pose.

“You mean hiding like a sniveling coward?” Vader drawled out, his eyes flashing as he gripped his lightsaber tighter.

“I wonder why.” Luke replied back in the same drawl, knowing Obi-Wan would be rolling his eyes if he could see him now. The thought of Obi-Wan made Luke’s heartache at the loss of his teacher, nearly a father to him. Especially with what they had done to him as a final act of vengeance. They hadn’t given him a quick death. They had slashed his hands off, then at the elbow, then the shoulder before starting again at the feet.... The images on the holonet at been sickening and had given Luke nightmares of Vader doing the same thing to him.

“Enough of this.” Leia snapped, raising her saber to attack. “Let’s finish what you’ve been trying to finish for decades, Father.” Luke shuddered at the idea of what that possibly meant. A quick or slow death? He preferred the first but by the way her eyes gleamed, it wasn’t his first choice. “I want to enjoy this.”

“Very well, my daughter.” Vader conceded before they started to approach him, their lightsabers raised. Luke did his best to battle them both head on but they were too well trained, too well versed in the Dark Force but they also moved in sync, where one had a gap in their defense, the other covered it. Blow after blow rained down on him, they nicked his arms with the edges of the lightsaber, they cut sharp burns into his legs. They were playing with him and Luke wasn’t able to return a single cut or burn to them. He was nothing compared to them. _What a pitiful example of the Jedi…_ A voice chuckled, filled with malice and delight. They managed to send him to his knees with a sharp punch the face and a kick to the gut, leaving him wheezing and two red blades at his throat, prepared to cut off his head.

Luke looked up at them both, so _smug_ and suddenly felt a strike of terror enter his body, making him tremble like a child as he was afraid, he didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to fail his master, all the Jedi before him and possibly after. _There won’t be any if you perish…_ A voice whispered into his mind. _Don’t die, live!_ Another cried out and Luke straightened, a decision made, Luke stared at the two faces before him. Their faces of smugness changed to confusion as Luke suddenly turned off his lightsaber and held it out to Vader to see. Luke was careful not to press against the blades at his throat.

“Do you know this lightsaber?” Luke asked through a pant of needed air, surprising the Sith. The man narrowed his eyes and looked at it properly, stiffening in recognition. Luke smiled grimly in return. “Obi-Wan gave it to me as a reminder, a reminder of a man who was good, of the Light. Who was his best friend that I should be inspired by, but also a reminder of what he had become.” Luke knew it sounded like stalling but it was the truth. Vader narrowed his eyes into slits and gestured, the lightsaber snapping into his outstretched palm. The Sith turned it back and forth, his eyes glazed with memories before he glared at the disarmed Jedi while Leia glanced between them both, not comprehending.

“You mean the one he took from me after he cut off my arm and legs?” Vader hissed in hatred, making Luke wince as Obi-Wan had been honest… he had left no part out of the painful story of trying to kill his brother.

“Yes. He did.” Luke pointed at the lightsaber, his throat tightening with dread and emotions he had thought he had expelled as a child. “That is my father’s.” Vader gave him a blank stare before it shifted to dawning horror. Vader turned off his saber and Leia, in her state of shock, turned off hers. Luke let out a breath of relief, his neck hairs singed as he rubbed the brief pain away and slowly got to his feet. Luke looked back at Vader to see multiple emotions flit through his face. Pain, guilt, anger, pain again, longing, distaste before it became sly. It made Luke suddenly regret telling him as the Force tingled in possible danger.

“Luke…” Vader murmured, savoring it before he reached and grabbed his arm, making Luke hiss in pain as his hand gripped over a cut. “My son.” Luke swallowed nervously as the man loomed over him, analyzing him.

“I have a brother?” Leia was suddenly at his side, reaching for his face, Luke stiffened but the gloved hand merely cupped his cheek. Her expression was one of joy and delight. Luke wasn’t sure how to feel about her reaction, she a few moments ago had been enjoying cutting him up. Leia suddenly leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together in union. In the Force Luke felt her reach out towards him and Luke gasped, feeling a bond he had only felt empty reignite. Her essence swallowed him whole, seeking every inch of his mind, soul, and presence to meld them together. “Brother…” Leia breathed out in joy, pulling back to grin at him. Luke opened his mouth to speak only for Vader to grip his arm tighter and he let out a yelp of pain. The touch immediately loosened but the fiery pain spread through his arm. “Father…” Leia began before their father cut her off, staring into Luke’s pain filled blue eyes with sharp gold one’s. 

“No son of mine will be a Jedi…” Vader hissed between his teeth and Luke, at one point, had felt joy like his sister at their reformed bond, went pale. “That will change.”

Luke immediately tried to fight back, trying to get Vader’s grip off, struggling but the mechanical hand did not budge as he cried out in pain as the older man's Force swarmed over him, suffocating him and all went black.


End file.
